


Water Fountain

by RyansWorld



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Sad Ending, Triggers, im sorry for making mako the asshole, mentioned rape, trigger warning - rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyansWorld/pseuds/RyansWorld
Summary: And if she ever goes back to the water fountainThe handle will be broken and the rust set inBut my hand, it will be open and I'll try to fix itMy heart, it will be open and I'll try to give it— water fountain by alec benjamin





	Water Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

A seventeen-year old girl was walking slowly towards the fountain, a small smile decorating her lips as she caught sight of the beautiful blue-eyed girl standing by it.

They exchanged quick smiles, before approaching each other and engulfing the other in a tight hug. The raven haired teen teared up, letting out a muffled sigh of relief against the other's shoulder. 

-

She looked up at him, his piercing sharp eyes almost burning. He was licking his lips. His eyebrows were twitching, finally furrowing and wrinkling the bridge of his nose. He was trying so hard to be gentle with her— in which he failed miserably.

His hands were sliding down the exposed skin of her hips. He leaned down, taking her lips in a messy kiss, peppering pecks on the sides of her mouth. His hot mouth moved along her jaw, resting against her neck and leaning up slightly to whisper in her ear.

She was flushing, her vision getting blurry as she tried to set the random cup that she picked from a table nearby down. Her blue dress was hardly covering her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him with half lidded eyes.

“I love you, Mako.”

“I know Korra.”

-

Asami sat on the bench next to the fountain. She looked around, checked her watch, checked her phone; still nothing. 

She agreed to meet up with her girlfriend here, next to the fountain where they first confessed their love for each other. The raven haired woman sighed.

A lot happened between them in just four years. They made memories, they laughed and had arguments, normal couple stuff.

But why does it feel like we're not even a couple anymore?

Her heart clenched at the thought of what their relationship turned into. It's almost like they're strangers more than lovers. They agreed to meet and talk everything out together. But it's quarter past ten already, and she's been waiting for more than two hours by now.

Her shattering teeth and trembling body told her that she should head back home already. She cursed Korra for being good at handling cold temperatures, much better than her. Asami frowned slightly at the thought of Korra that crossed her mind. 

She made her decision very clear by not showing up. She was breaking up with Asami. Or maybe until she confirms it herself, but Asami had enough already. 

She gave a last glance at the fountain. It was almost dry, little to no water pouring from the now rusty looking taps.

And so, she quickly wiped her jade eyes and stood up, walking towards her car.

-

Asami threw her phone on the wall. The shattering of the device into pieces was nothing compared to the pang she felt in her chest.

A series of clearly drunk texts from Korra confirmed her suspicions. Korra was indeed breaking up with her, only because she fell in love with their best friend. 

At that point, Asami wouldn't even have to wait for sober Korra to explain. It was just so goddamn obvious. How could she miss it?

The looks they keep on exchanging. The way they touch each other. The way they talk to each other. 

Only, one was of love and the other reeked of lust. 

-

Korra gulped, setting her phone down clumsily as Mako grabbed her waist again. He dragged her back into the dance floor, his large hands holding her hips firmly.

She winced at the strong grip. It just felt wrong, she didn't like this. Asami's hands were much gentler, softer, but that was just a passing thought in the back of her mind.

She moved along with him, following his lead and ignoring the annoying pounding in her head. His hands were making their way down her hips and she suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

“Mako, i need to get home.”

“Huh? It's still early Korra,” he gave her one of those god-damned dazzling smiles of his, “stay with me a little more.”

How can she say no?

-

Two giggling girls sat down on a bench, cuddling each other under the night sky. The blue-eyed girl laughed at her trembling girlfriend, taking her jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders.

“Babe, i told you, you should've put on warmer clothes,” she teased her, pecking her reddening nose.

The other girl just stuck her tongue out, smiling happily as her beloved girlfriend cuddled her warmly.

They both kept on staring at the starry sky. In this part of their city, there are rarely any means of pollution and/or lightening, causing the stars to shine brightly in the night.

They blushed everytime their gazes met. In front of them, rested the old water fountain, with cold water pouring heavily from the decorated taps fixed in it. 

The soothing sound of the water pouring plus the beautiful scenery and each other's presence felt like heaven.

-

Mako swiftly laid her down on the bed, and despite her mind screaming at her to kick him off her, she couldn't get her body to cooperate.

She could just stare, with her half blurry gaze

-

“Asami, can you stop bitching? I told you there's nothing between me and her,” Korra threw an angry look at the other girl, mixed with a hint of hurt.

“Are you telling me my eyes and ears are deceiving me?!” Asami retorted back, pointing an accusing finger in Korra's direction. “You were clearly flirting with her! In my presence!”

“Why are you even mentioning this now of all times?! Asami, you know I'd rather die than cheat on you,” Korra took the other girl's hands in her own, looking her in the eyes.

Asami stared at her for a period of time, before slowly dropping her shoulders, her features softening as she wrapped her arms around the other's shoulders in a tight hug. “I'm sorry..” she whispered softly.

Behind them, the water pouring from the fountain was now a little weaker.

-

Asami stopped in front of the rusty fountain, her expression neutral. She sat slowly on the broken tiles surrounding it. 

It was completely dried out. Not even a single drop of cold, refreshing water. 

A few drops were suddenly wetting the edge of the old fountain. Asami placed her forehead on the marbled edge, her tears flowing freely on her cheeks down to the wide sink of the fountain.

“Oh Korra..” she whispered hoarsely, choking back a few tears. 

_She's gone._

____

 

_And if she ever goes back to the water fountain,_

_The handle will be broken and the rust set in,_

_But my hand, it will be open and I'll try to fix it,_

_My heart, it will be open and I'll try to give it._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucked ass  
> lemme know if my angst is on point or nah! also please tell me the symbolism isn't that bad


End file.
